bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chihaya Yume
| name = | kanji = 千早夢 | romanji = | race =Kenmeiotome (Tenshi ) | birthday = January 21st | age = Pre-Collapse: 13-14 Post-Collapse: 17-19 | gender = Female | height =Pre-Collapse: 5'2 Post-Collapse: 5'4 | weight = 103lbs | eyes = Blue | hair = Silver | bloodtype = A+ | unusual features = | affiliation = Kei Yume, Kiyoko Takara | previous affiliation = | occupation = Student | team =Manami Yume & Mizuko Hoshiko | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Yume Family Manor | marital status = Single | education = Seta Girls' Academy | status = Active | shikai = Not Yet Achieved | bankai = Not Yet Achieved | kaihou = Yakubyougami }} Chihaya "Chiya" Yume (千早夢, literally meaning A Thousand Early Dreams), also referred to as Chihaya Takara (千早宝, lit. A Thousand Early Treasures), was the second daughter of Kei Yume and Kiyoko Takara, born sometime after Manami Yume. She was youngest child out of the Yume Siblings, who were composed of her biological elder sister Manami Yume and her adopted sister Mizuko Takara-Yume. Unlike Manami, Chihaya's Tenshi bloodline was incredibly prevalent, allowing her to assume a temporary Tenshi Form during times of stress and/or combat. Prior to the Collapse, Chihaya was visiting her father Kei Yume alongside her sisters, Mizuko Yume and Manami Yume in Soul Society while their mother Kiyoko Takara stayed in Eden to oversee Kenmeiotome matters. She was at the forefront of the Collapse and manage to survive the disastrous event, albeit at the cost of Kei Yume mysteriously disappearing. Along with Mizuko Yume and Manami Yume, Chihaya met with the other survivors of Soul Society, eventually joining the reformed Gotei Remnant. Although the Yume Sisters could return to the World of the Living, Chihaya decided to stay and aid in the Gotei Remnant, which was possibly inspired by their father's sacrifice. Chihaya had a brief appearance in Bleach: Tribulations, as Kiyoko Takara was pregnant with shortly after events of Part V. During the time-skip to the Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi) Storyline (approximately twelve years), Manami had grown up to be a young teenager, often appearing as a supporting character in most instances and was typically found in the company of The Five Maidens and her mother. Several years had passed and Chihaya, in her early twenties, makes an appearance in Bleach: Cataclysm, having matured greatly from her previous appearances. She was one of the few who managed to survive the disastrous Collapse alongside her sisters, Manami Yume and Mizuko Hoshiko at the expense of their father's mysterious disappearance. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Part III Part IV Part V Equipment Densoumamori (伝送守り, Communication Amulet): A specialized silver amulet gifted to Chihaya at the behest of father. It was a devices developed by 12th Division Captain Nobu Sadao that allowed the wearers to telepathically communicate with anyone wearing a similar amulet. The accompanying units were worn by her parents and Manami, as a means to allow the family in constant communication with each other. Powers and Abilities Vast Wisdom Power: As the daughter of an extremely powerful Shinigami-Tenshi Hybrid and a Kenmeiotome Leader, Chihaya would naturally be borne an enormous reservoir of power. High-Speed Regeneration: A general ability possessed by the Kenmeiotome. Wounds could almost be healed instantly and escape large attacks with very little to no injuries whatsoever. Any limb or organ can be healed given enough time, save for the Head or complete destruction of the body. Through this ability, Chihaya had no visual indications of scarring or injury and remained in peak condition. However, due to Chihaya's Hybrid status, her healing ability had been somewhat impaired to a certain extent. The amount had not yet been disclosed. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Hagoromo (衣, literally meaning Angel's Raiment): As an individual basically descended from three separate races, Chihaya possessed one of the most prominent traits from her Tenshi bloodline, this being a set of natural wings. Like the majority of her Tenshi kin,Chihaya was able to passively absorb any form of Wisdom in the surrounding atmosphere and to a minor extent, reiryoku, to fuel her body for extended periods of time. Through practice, Chihaya could carefully manipulate the amount of Wisdom she released and absorbed. Despite her heavily diluted bloodline, Chihaya's wings were fully mature, much to her elder sister, Manami Yume's chagrin. *'Hikari no Hitoame' (光一の雨, literally meaning Light Shower): Chihaya's developed wings allowed to use it to its fullest potential, unlike her elder sister, Manami Yume. Soaring into the sky, Manami infused her wings with Reiryoku and Wisdom, until it took on a whitish hue. Chihaya would then spin around, using the kinetic force she created to release numerous bolts of energy at her target. Upon impact, a bright flash of light would occur, which was followed by a small explosive blast of energy. *'Harukayabane' (遥か矢羽, literally meaning Remote Arrow Feathers): A specialized technique taught by Kei, it was meant to play off of Chihaya's more developed wings. By infusing Wisdom into her wings, Chihaya was able to release her feathers into the atmosphere. Due to her connection with her energy, Manami was able to expertly control the feathers to do her bidding. For offensive purposes, Chihaya caused the feathers to lengthen and harden to a composition similar to a sword. Chihaya used these "swords" as remote weaponry, overwhelming the enemy in a fashion similar to swarm tactics. She could use the Wisdom found in the Feathers to fire short bursts of energy. *'Shaheiyabane' (遮蔽矢羽, literally meaning Shielding Arrow Feathers): A specialized technique taught by Kei, it was meant to play off of Chihaya's more developed wings. By infusing Wisdom into her wings, Chihaya was able to release her feathers into the atmosphere. Due to her connection with her energy, Chihaya was able to expertly control the feathers to do her bidding. For defensive purposes, Chihaya caused the feathers to expand to a shape of a small shield. Chihaya used her numerous "shields" as a remote defense network, absorbing a various amount of enemy attacks with no damage to herself. Jisou Hatsugen (事相発現, literally meaning Phase Manifestation): Basically a combination of the Kenmeiotome's Hatsugen and Kei's Phase ability, Chihaya also inherited the ability much like her sister did. While it allowed Chihaya to physically manifest her body and interact with the Human World and Spiritual World respectively, she was also able to manipulate the aspects of semi-perpetual reality, much like her father. Chihaya was able to phase in and out of the spacial realm and into her own reality at will, completely avoiding injury and confusing the opposition. She could easily make her body intangible and phase through most objects as well as the environment. She typically used it to partially phase certain parts of her body and anything she came into contact with. However, Chihaya cannot disregard and transcend the laws and bounds of reality, namely phasing out large objects, due to the toll it took on her body. Chihaya was also unable to phase through indefinitely, as there was unknown cooldown associated with it. Enhanced Speed and Agility: Focus Diluo (英断, Eidan, Japanese & Latin for Resolve) Shinjitsu Yakubyougami (疫病神, Angel of Death) was the name of Chihaya's Shinjitsu. Chihaya's Shinjitsu was widely regarded as a special case due to it being highly reminiscent of a Tenshi's Fuainaru Apurōchi, which was most likely attributed to her being descended from Shinigami, Tenshi, and Kenmeiotome blood respectively. It was considered to be one of the strongest known Shinjitsu amongst hybrid Kenmeiotome to exist, especially if left uncontrolled. However, Chihaya preferred to not use her Shinjitsu due to an affliction that caused her to enter a berserker-like state upon activation or during times of stress or being forced into combat. As a result, Chihaya made use of a combat-oriented Focus created by her mother to defend herself. Chihaya's Shinjitsu, like with many other Kenmeiotome, was internalized and possessed no physical manifestation in reality. The only known indication of Chihaya's Shinjitsu was the sudden focus of her eyes and the appearance of black rings around said eyes. Uncontrolled Form: Kaihou: Shinjitsu Special Ability: Notes Trivia *Chihaya is the second individual to be descended from three species and the first to bear their associated traits. *Chihaya is 1/2 Kenmeiotome on her Mother's Side and 1/4 Tenshi and 1/4 Shinigami on her Father's Side. Behind the Scenes * 's name is derived from Chihaya Kisaragi Gallery File:Chi-Kanon.jpg File:Chi-Kanon1.jpg File:Chi-Kanon2.jpg File:Chi-Kanon3.jpg File:Chi-Kanon4.jpg File:OlderChi.gif File:OlderChi1.gif References Literature References Category:Kenmeiotome Category:Tenshi Category:Female Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Hama Town Citizen Category:Hama Town Citizens Category:Students Category:Student Category:Seta Girls' Academy Category:Yume Clan